


A Cafe in Sheffield

by C1ashi1dr



Series: Team TARDIS Drabbles [9]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: As usual tbh, Coffee, F/F, Gen, Kate and Osgood are girlfriends, Kate and Osgood go to visit Yaz, Kate and Osgood in the TARDIS, They don't know about 13 though, They're being good neighbors, They're checking up on the Doctor's companions, Thirteen is mysterious about her past, mostly Yaz centered but it starts with the Fam so they all get tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1ashi1dr/pseuds/C1ashi1dr
Summary: Team TARDIS has returned home for a short break from traveling, all of them needing a few days of rest. On her way back to her flat, Yaz noticed two strange women at a cafe, looking straight at them. She thinks nothing until the women show up on her door, claiming to be MI6 and asking after the Doctor.
Relationships: Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Kate Lethbridge-Stewart/Petronella Osgood, Najia Khan & Yasmin Khan, Yasmin Khan & Ryan Sinclair
Series: Team TARDIS Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671988
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is, but it came to me in a moment so here we are. I don't own anything related to Doctor who. As usual, this isn't beta'd and all mistakes are mine.

They'd just gotten back from the TARDIS, stumbling out onto the streets of Sheffield grinning and waving to the mad woman in the police box. Yaz could hardly believe it all, that she was still traveling in time and space with the most wonderful person in the universe. She turned to Ryan to express the sentiment, no matter the ribbing she would get for it, when something caught her eye.

Lounging outside a cafe, one that Yaz often frequented on her way to work, were two women. It wasn't strange to see people hanging about the cafe, sipping lattes or eating whatever pastries were often, and it wasn't the fact that the women were there that set Yaz's teeth on edge. No, it was the way they were staring straight at the three making their way down the street. One was blonde, shoulders straight and Yaz could tell, even from a distance, that she had to military of some kind. She was dressed sharply and Yaz had no doubt that she was professional of some kind. The woman across the table from her was quite different, though. She slouched over, nursing a cup of coffee. Yaz would almost call her mousy and she was less intimidating than the other woman.

"Yaz? You alright cockle?" Graham asked, interrupting her thoughts and tugging her gaze from the two who were, as far as Yaz knew, still staring at her. "You seem a little...distant."

"There are two women over there," Yaz said, nodding in the direction of the cafe as they began to pass it. "They've been looking at us. Have been since we got out of the TARDIS. I don't like it." Ryan glanced over that way and made a noise in the back of his throat.

"Certainly are," He said, looking back at Yaz and Graham. "Reckon they're aliens?"

"Could be," Yaz said. "The blonde one looks military of some kind. Don't know who her friend is though." 

The three looked at each other and shrugged, though Yaz couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in her stomach as they passed the cafe and rounded the corner. Something prickled at the back of her neck and she glanced over her shoulder, feeling paranoid. They were just two strangers on the street, maybe she or Ryan had some strange substance on their shirts. She could recall a goo monster from a few adventure back, one that had taken an intense liking to her floral patterned shirt.

"If you're that worried about it, you should just call the Doctor. I'm sure she'd love to come check it out. She's gotta nose for things like this," Graham said as they came to Yaz's row of flats. 

"I'll think about it. Probably just a little tired from all of running about recently," she parted from the group, waving to the two before starting to head up. "I'll see you Saturday!"

They echoed her sentiments and she walked the rest of the distance, bracing herself to deal with her family.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"You think it's them, then?" Kate Stewart asked, sipping her coffee with a grimace. "The new lot?"

"From what I've gathered...yes," Osgood said, offering a shy smile over her pastry. "The Doctor seems to have begun travelling with a group again. We don't have much information about the three, though. There's not much to be found and I wasn't sure until today. I'll assign some people to do some digging." She took another bite. "Think the Doctor's traveling with a group to keep from being lonely? He's not done that for a while, not consistently. And it is consistent from what I can tell."

"I'm not sure, Os," Kate said, setting her coffee down, frowning a bit. Osgood sought her hand under the table and squeezed it reassuringly. "But I do know we can get to the bottom of it. If he would ever show up again."

"He doesn't necessarily like us, Kate," Osgood said, then amended her statement at Kate's offended huff. "He's not a fan of UNIT. Too military for him. You know that." Kate nodded at that, squeezing her hand back before settling further against the chair.

She had to admit, it was good to slow down for a bit, even if it was for a simple recon mission. It wasn't often they let her out of the office anymore, Geneva constantly knocking down her door to try and fix one thing or another. Not that she was having an easy time keeping UNIT up and running. And she knew Osgood was going a little crazy, pulling longer and longer nights in the lab, probably feeding off Kate's nervous energy. It wasn't often they had dinner anymore.

"Well, you think we'd better see what this new team of the Doctor's is up to? I think I spotted one heading into a set of flats just down the street," Kate said, sitting up. She looked over at Osgood to see her typing on her phone.

"I'm getting the info on her now," she said, and at Kate's startled noise, looked up, adjusting her glasses. "Well, we can't just show up on her doorstep not knowing her name or having a reason for being there." 

"I knew there was a reason I hired you," Kate said and Osgood got to her feet a moment later. "Know where we're going then, love?"

"Yasmin Khan," Osgood said, linking their hands as they wandered in the general direction that the Doctor's companion had gone. "Nineteen year old, turning twenty in about a month-"

"According to our records," Kate said. "Who knows how long she's been off traveling with the Doctor." Osgood chuckled, but continued rattling off information as they strolled. 

"She's currently a probationary police officer, wanting to head up further in the ranks I can only assume. Known associates being her family, those at her work, and, recently, an old friend from her primary school, Ryan Sinclair. She was apparently approached by MI6 a few months ago....the rest isn't really important at the moment. Nothing we can't ask her about. That enough for you, ma'am?" She cocked an eyebrow at Kate, who shook her head.

"Yes, love, that's perfect," Kate said. "You ready to be absolutely brilliant?" 

"Of course," Osgood said, and they arrived at the building of flats where it was recorded that Yasmin Khan resided. "Do you think we're going to burst in while she's changing? I feel like that's gonna happen."

"It happened once before your time and yet you never stop speaking about it," Kate said, shaking her head. "C'mon, let's get this over with." 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yaz, there's someone at the door for you!" 

"Coming, Mum!" Yaz shouted down the hall, sighing in annoyance. It was too much to ask for a shower once she got home, wasn't it? She loved her family, she really did, but this flat felt too small for all of them so often. She took her time changing into a fresh shirt and a fresh pair of trousers, shaking out her hair before heading down the corridor to see who it was that wanted to see her.

She poked her head around the corner, smiling tiredly at her mum before the older woman stepped to the side.

"I'll go make some tea."

When she moved out of the way and Yaz could see who it was at the door, she blinked, startled. The two women from the cafe, she was sure of it. The blonde was looking at her with scrutiny before smiling slightly.

"He certainly knows how to choose companions," she said, as though that were an introduction. "Hello, sorry to interrupt when you just got home. I'm Kate Stewart, MI6. Me and my partner, Osgood, would like to speak with you if that's alright." There was no invitation to disagree and the brunette at her side waved a bit, giving her a proper smile. Yaz stepped to the side, letting them in and pointing out where the living room was before she went to help her mother with tea.

Her hands were trembling.

The two women seemed perfectly content to sit together on the couch and Yaz noted their clasped hand with a bit of internal curiosity. Still, she set down three cups of tea along with cream and sugar. Then she sat down and stared at the two women, watching them as they looked at her. 

"Is this about a few months ago?" Yaz asked eventually. "The uh...incident?"

"With the Doctor?" Kate asked and Yaz nodded. "Yes, we thought we'd check in to see how you and the others were doing. It's protocol."

"Oh, well, alright." Yaz didn't believe that as easily as she appeared to. She had a gut feeling that these two did not belong to MI6. "We're doing alright. The Doctor still stops by occasionally, she's not getting into a lot of trouble around here."

"She?" Osgood choked on her tea, and Kate immediately mumbled a word sounding suspiciously like 'inhaler' before turning her attention back to Yaz. "I'm sorry, I must have misheard-"

"You're not MI6, are you?" Yaz asked. "They made the same mistake, thought Graham was the Doctor." She paused for a moment. "Who are you two?"

"Well, I suppose if we've been caught out," Kate shrugged. "Still Kate Stewart, still Osgood, but we work with UNIT, or the Unified Intelligence Task Force. Don't worry, you won't have heard of us. We're not the darlings of any government, but we deal with extraterrestrial threat."

"We also tend to babysit the Doctor if we've got the time," Osgood said, voice strained but still strong. "He often finds himself in trouble and we tend to get him out of it."

"So you knew the Doctor before...." Yaz trailed off, losing herself in thought for a long moment. She startled back to the present when Kate cleared her throat.

"I know you haven't a reason to believe us at all, so you can ask the Doctor about us," the woman said, and she seemed to soften a bit around the edges, leaning forward and pressing her elbows to her knees. "I'm sure she'll have wonderful stories about all the adventures she's gone on with us, though she'll be reluctant to admit it." She handed over a business card. "Give us a ring when you get in touch with her and confirm who we are. We like to keep an eye on the Doctor's friends to make sure they're safe. The Doctor has a habit of wreaking havoc on any lives they touch. It's just the way they are. My personal phone is on there as well as Osgood's, if you want to share them with your friends, do so. We'll be visiting them next to tell them the same things we've told you."

"We'll tell you next time we're here for coffee," Osgood added, brightening. "We can meet up then, share notes. And you can tell me about this new Doctor."

"Oi," Kate said fondly. "I'm still here you know."

"Sorry." The brunette had the decency to blush before getting to her feet. "It's been lovely and feel free to call or text or email either of us. We don't make a habit of house visits but the Doctor is always a bit different." 

"Give her our best," Kate said and then they were out the door, the only sign that they were there being the mugs on the center table. Yaz breathed out through her nose, grimacing. There was a lot to think about, a lot to ask the Doctor about...but texting Graham and Ryan a warning would probably be the next best move.


	2. A TARDIS in Sheffield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had an idea for a second part, so here we are. As usual, I don't own Doctor Who, nor do I have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

"C'mon, c'mon, let's hurry up!" The Doctor said as the Fam made their approach to the TARDIS. It had been a nice, restful weekend, spent mostly over at Graham's, drinking tea and relaxing in the comfort of a home that wasn't the TARDIS. Yaz would have to say, however, that she missed the gently humming of the walls and the way the TARDIS seemed to be able to know when the lights needed a bit dimming or the water needed to be a bit warmer.

And seeing the old police box, clear as day, on the sidewalk just across from her flat? Well, that was the best sight of the whole weekend, and she slung a rucksack of freshly cleaned clothes over her shoulder, shouted a goodbye to her mum and headed out the door without a second thought. Ryan and Graham were already making their way to the TARDIS and waited for her so they could walk in together. 

"There's a whole universe out there to show you!" The Doctor was already running about the console, having disappeared mere moments before the Fam entered to start up the control. "Ryan, close the door. We'd best be off. I know this one planet, renowned for these fruits. Taste just like custard and there are different types that taste like different flavors. I've been meaning to take you lot by there." She offered a grin as Yaz shed her coat and dumped it over the side of the railing. "Mind, the TARDIS might try to drop us off somewhere along the way. You lot know how the old girl is at this point."

"Doc," Graham said, interrupting the rambling. There must have been something in his tone that got the Doctor to look up, face scrunched in confusion. "We've been meaning to ask you-"

"You know anyone called Kate Stewart?" Ryan asked, taking the words easily from Yaz and, apparently, from Graham. The Doctor looked startled for a minute, eyes wide before something Yaz couldn't name fell over them. "I'll take that as a yes, then." Ryan also seemed to notice the visible shift i her expression.

"How do you know Kate?" The Doctor's voice was strange, strained in a way that Yaz hadn't heard, not ina while at the least. Not since they'd asked about her family or her planet or anything relating to her past. Yaz was struck with the sudden knowledge that they didn't know much about the Doctor.

"Came to see us when you dropped us off," Graham said. "Dropped by and introduced themselves. Told us to ask you about whether or not they were properly your mates or not."

"They?"

"There was another woman with Ms. Stewart. Osgood, I think," Yaz offered and the Doctor nodded, the hum emerging from her sounding almost fond. 

"Ah, yes, forgot," she said in an almost secretive way. "Well, there's no need to worry. They're not going to kidnap you and sell you to the Cybermen or Daleks. Known them for a while now, they're good people, if a little trigger happy." The Doctor grimaced. "But, back to where we were going-"

"They wanted to see you, Doc," Graham said. "Told 'em you'd changed. That Osgood woman, she kept asking about what happened to you and I couldn't tell her. You've not told us anything, other than all the comments about being a white haired Scotsman. You should visit them." Ryan nodded, but the Doctor turned away, plucking a custard cream from the console. She was shaking her head and mumbling even before she swallowed her bites from the biscuit.

"I'll come across them during one invasion or another. It always happens, they show up with guns and I do the talking. Sometimes they make me the president, Kate says something brilliant and Osgood does something brilliant and we save the day. Maybe a cup of tea and them I'm off in the TARDIS. It's routine. Good for them, good for me. Can't say I've done it recently..." the Doctor trailed off, clearly poised to continue rambling when, in the space between the words, a series of knocks sounded at the door.

Immediately, the Doctor's back straightened, though in surprise or confusion Yaz couldn't tell. "Ryan, answer that, if ya would," Graham said and Ryan looked back to see if the Doctor would say anything before tugging open the doors. There, standing in the doorway, were Kate Stewart and Osgood. Yaz found that she wasn't surprised.

"Figured we'd try to catch you before you left-" Kate began, but the Doctor lurched forward, heading for the doorway in a blur of coat and blonde hair. Yaz leaned back as she did so, not wanting to get run over. 

"You're supposed to wait for an invasion," the Doctor said, the words spluttered indignantly and Kate shook her head.

"That was before we knew how to get into contact with you," Kate said. "Can we come in, or are you going to make us stand out here in the street. We look like idiots." The Doctor looked between them, and Yaz couldn't help the slight chuckle at way her face scrunched up. She was clearly considering just turning them away, but then she looked back over her shoulder at the Fam. They all had inviting grins on their faces and she sighed. 

"Fine, c'mon. But don't touch anything, please, she's very temperamental this time around." Then she stepped back, strolling up towards the TARDIS with renewed vigor. Kate followed after her, hands shoved into her trouser pockets. She passed Yaz and nodded. Osgood lingered for a moment, staring up at the interior of the TARDIS with undisguised wonder before following after Kate. She immediately went for the console and clearly wanted to reach her hands out and fiddle with the switches, though showed magnificent restraint.

"So, what are you doing here?" the Doctor asked. "This isn't how we do things usually."

"We're trying to be better about how we interact with you, Doctor," Kate said. "And I must confess I wanted to see what you looked like this time around. I was intrigued." She shrugged as though it were normal. "And I must say, you've done a fine job. I'm loving the coat."

"Pockets," the Doctor said. "You're not looking too bad yourself." Finally, the Doctor softened and was smiling, proper smiling at the two of them. "I'm glad to see you. UNIT still doing well?"

"Science is still leading if that's what you're asking," Kate replied. "There's been a few problems, but we've been able to take care of them."

"I don't doubt. Oh! I better introduce you to the Fam!" The Doctor waved them over. "Know you've already met but it's different when you've got me here, innit?" She winked at them, turning back to Kate and Osgood. "Right, the grumpy one is Graham." She waved away his protested "Oi!" and motioned to Ryan. "That one's Ryan and that's Yaz." She pointed to Yaz before continuing. "Fam, this is Kate Stewart and Osgood, scientific officers at the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, which is a wonderfully militaristic organization that only recently decided maybe shooting the aliens wasn't the best of ideas. Old mates of mine."

"A pleasure," Kate said, shaking her head. "I'm sorry for barging in on you on your weekend off, but keeping an eye on the Doctor and their companions is something we pride ourselves on, but I've already explained." 

"I should be keeping an eye on you," the Doctor muttered. "Not the other way around."

"It's just in case we need help," Osgood said, speaking up for the first time since entering. She seemed content to linger near the columns and was tracing her hands along them before looking up at the indignant alien. "You do have a habit of being just out of reach when we need you."

"And you lot have a habit of getting invaded while I'm off saving other civilizations. Not my fault," the Doctor replied. They went back and forth a bit, bantering about things Yaz had never heard of before eventually Osgood looked over at Kate.

"And I think it'd be best if we head back to London," she said. "There's a lot of paperwork waiting for us and you clearly want to be off on whatever adventure it is you've got going this time around. Just make sure to drop by when there's not an invasion on. We really do like seeing you around, even if we don't always express it." 

Kate only chuckled. "Take care of yourself out there, Doctor. The universe couldn't stand to lose you. And make sure you treat these three to the wonders of the universe, not just the dangers. I know how you are and how your adventures always turn up."

The Doctor shook her head but walked them to the door, chatting quietly. She and Osgood paused for a moment at the door, the Doctor inside the TARDIS and the scientist outside. Yaz couldn't hear what they were saying and she could really only see Osgood's expression, which was tight. Whatever they were discussing, Osgood didn't like it, and, after a few seconds, only shook her head, retreating from the TARDIS and back to where Yaz assumed Kate was. 

A moment later, the doors snapped closed and the Doctor bounded up to the console.

"You got a lot of friends like that? Heads of huge organization that no one knows about?" Ryan asked when she reached the controls again.

"Oh, me and UNIT go way back," she said, and didn't elaborate any further than that. Yaz sighed, having grown used to non answers and diversions, even if she didn't like it. "Blast from the past is all. Now lets go get some of those custard fruit. I think I'm having a craving." The Doctor gave them a grin, one that didn't quite reach her eyes, and she began her mad dash around the controls while the Fam just watched on, concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please feel free to leave a kudos or a comment. It means a lot!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment with a prompt.


End file.
